The Chase
by jkkitty1
Summary: The ABC AFFAIR II on Live Journal's Section 7 is a26-day long challenge that uses the letters of the alphabet as your daily prompt. The catch is the city or town they are visiting in your piece must begin with the corresponding letter
1. Chapter 1

Napoleon and Illya stepped off the plane chasing a Thrush agent, Gibson, who had stolen various agencies lists of agents' names in Europe. Luckily the man wants all the glory the lists would bring him and insist on handing them into Thrush Central himself. The UNCLE agents were asked to capture him yesterday and head toward Ahvaz, Iran where he was last seen.

" _Бог_ (God) it's hot," Illya complained pulling off his suit jacket. "I hope our contact is on time so that we can get out of this heat."

"It's not too bad," Napoleon stated leading them to their rental car. "It's only 112 degrees. It's not unusual for it to be higher. The highest being 129.4 according to this guidebook."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Illya turned the air on in the car immediately after twisting the key and pulling out. After five minutes, the Russian complained, " _Проклятый кондиционер не работает."_

"Excuse me?" Napoleon asked.

"I said the damn air conditioner isn't working."

Chuckling Napoleon looked at his partner, to receive a murderous glare making him stop. "It's just normal for us. There the contact point, pull over."

They exited the car to be met by a man running out of the restaurant. "Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, he just left. Hurry, he headed toward the airport." The contact reached them before even leaving the car.

"Did you hear where he's heading?" Napoleon asked.

"No, sir."

"Do we have time to at least get a cool drink?" The sweat was running down Illya's face.

"No, sir. He said he was in a rush to get to his flight. I sorry." The contact bowed.

"Thank you. Let's get going Illya," Napoleon was already on his communicator asking their people to check out Gibson flight information.


	2. Chapter 3

Standing on the dock of the Nile River that runs beside Cairo Egypt, the heat at 94 degrees and humidity of 61% had Illya grabby already.

"What's up partner? Too hot for you." Napoleon teased.

"If you value your life, you'll leave it drop right now." Illya growl as he headed toward the UNCLE car waiting for them. Once inside he noticed the air wasn't on. "Could you at least turn the air on?"

"Sorry mate. Headquarters don't supply us with such luxuries." The drive explained as he headed toward the Cairo headquarters.

Mumbled in Russian could be heard, while Napoleon and the driver laughed and joked. Arriving at headquarters, Illya hurried into the building only to find that the air conditioner had broken earlier that morning and was under repair.

Stomping down the corridor, the Russian was louder and more threatening.

"Illya," the smiling Napoleon tried."

"Don't just don't. It doesn't have to rain out there as I'm wet enough so it doesn't have too, although it might at least cool the temperature down some."

"It might, but partner in Cairo it rains less than one inch a year and in July it normal not to rain at all." Napoleon chuckled at the look of displeasure from his partner.

"Tell. Me. You. Know. Where. Gibson. Is?" he demanded of the Bureau chief as they were allowed in his office.

"He is supposed to be meeting his partner, although we don't know who that is, the bazaar Khan el-Khalili."

"Isn't that the crowd street bazaar that is a favorite of tourists that miles long?" Napoleon asked with a grin at his partner.

As Chief nodded, Illya groaned. "I don't suppose you know where he's meeting his partner."

"Sorry, Mr. Kuryakin but we don't."

As they entered the bazaar scream in Arabic from the seller and haggering of the buyers made it almost impossible to hear each other speak while the smell of food, the press of the crowds and humidity had Illya looking paler than normal. "Are you all right partner?"

"Let's find Gibson and get them out of this city," splitting up to search the area teeming with humanity. The men set out to find their target.

A half an hour later Napoleon's communicator buzzed, "Yes Illya." He could barely hear over the background music, the clinging of the coin belts and the loud shrill joyous sounds from where Illya was.

"He's at the belly dancer's stage. Someone is speaking to him, but because of the Dubai Robe and Headdress, I cannot determine the gender of the person. _черт,_ he just spotted me. He is racing toward the far entrance while the other person just disappeared into the surrounding crowd."

"Following him, and I'll meet you at the rear entrance. The men raced through the crowd crashing into people and bumped into tables. Swearing in Arabian and hand motions followed them. As Napoleon burst out of the entrance, he found Illya conscious on the ground and no sign of Gibson.

Checking his partner who was surrounded by buyers and sellers, he found a bump on the back of his head, pulse racing and his breathing labored. Slapping his face lightly, he mumbled, "Come on partner. Open those baby blues."

As Illya came around, he grumbled pushing Napoleon's hands away. "Stop hitting me."

"What happened?" Napoleon looked around them and accepted the closed bottle of water someone was handing him.

Sitting up, Illya explained, "As I left the opening right behind Gibson, someone hit me from behind. His partner, I imagine," Illya accepted the water and when he opened it smelled it, took a small sip when he felt it was safe gulped it down.

They spent the next hour looking over the area for Gibson but were unable to find a trace of him before heading back to medical for Illya.

As they entered headquarters, the receptionist handed a message to Napoleon who groaned.

"Waverly?" Illya inquired as they were walking toward the clinic.

With a frown, the CEA nodded while opening communications with New York.

"Mr. Solo is there a reason I was informed that Mr. Gibson is on a plane to another next city? I hope at least you managed to capture his partner." Waverly stated.

"We lost Gibson and were unable to identify his partner, sir." Napoleon acknowledged.

"Then Mr. Solo, I suggest you and Mr. Kuryakin pick up your tickets and attempt to catch up with your query."

"Yes, sir. As soon as Medical clears Illya, we'll be on our way."

"I would suggest that you try harder next time," Waverly advised before clicking off.

As they left headquarters, Illya wished out loud, "I hope he picked someplace cold this time."


	3. Chapter 4

Waverly had cleared them to be allowed into Dudinka, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia that is located just above the Arctic Circle. This city was the next stop on Gibson escape.

They were sitting on the freezing ground in an abandoned ore mine shift waiting for rescue. "You had to wish for colder weather, didn't you? Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? We had to arrive on a day with a record-breaking low of 49 degrees and raining." Napoleon's teeth were chattering and rubbing his chest as he complained to Illya.

His Italian leather shoes and light coat was soaked. This resulted in him being cold and wet through and through having been caught in the rain searching outside the mine while Illya entered the mine to check for Gibson. The Russian had called Napoleon to join him when he had confirmed that Gibson was indeed in the mine.

As they had advanced on his hiding place, the Thrush man shot his gun into the wood above their head causing the mine to collapse trapping them inside. Illya had to remove a boulder from Napoleon's chest while listing to the Thrush man laughing as he ran further away.

"I told you to wear a heavier coat and boot, but no you have to be a fashion statement even in the frozen north," Illya irritation and concern for his partner thick in the frosty air.

The men sat in silence as they could hear the digging on the other side of the barrier caused by the cave in. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Napoleon buried his head in his arms that were resting on his raised knees.

"Let me feel your forehead," Illya ordered.

"Why we both know where this is going? Pneumonia once again. Just let me die now before Waverly assigns me to desk duty for a year. Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" As he lifted his head as Illya had asked, Illya could see how sick his friend was becoming. Napoleon's face was red with sweat was pouring down his face, and he was shivering.

Illya removed Napoleon's soaked coat and shirt before removing his parka wrapping it around Napoleon then pulling the freezing agent into his arms.

"Don't you'll get sick also," Napoleon argued weakly.

"You forget my friend I grew up in this weather. Many times, I had neither a coat or boots. Now just shh and rest. They should be through in a few hours," Seeing his partner's eyes drooping, he said. "Do not fall asleep, Napoleon. Why don't you tell me about your childhood in the winter."

Napoleon feverous voice started strong but with the coughing and fever within an hour was barely a whisper. Just as he fell asleep, a small hole in the blockage around them appeared. Within a few minutes, the cleaning rest of the impasse.

The rescuer helped the men from the mine and took them to a small medical center in town before being helicopter lifted to the nearest hospital.

It wasn't until two weeks later the released from the hospital of Napoleon allowing both mean to get some rest that they heard Thrush had sent an assassin to kill Gibson and retrieve the list. The race was on as an UNCLE agent thought he had spotted Gibson in another city, and the men were after him once more.


	4. Chapter 5 E- Ekibastuz, Russia

The next sighting of Gibson was still in Russia, so the trip itself didn't take too long by plane. This time Napoleon made sure to dress according to the weather this time. Illya was quiet the whole trip to Ekibastuz, Russia.

Once there they found that the sighting was false. The person was paid to pretend to be Gibson to give the man time to get away.

"What's wrong with you Illya? You haven't said a word since we left the plane to learn that sighting was Gibson but a fake to throw us off his trail."

"Nothing is wrong," Illya's inflection made it clear he didn't wish to talk about it further. "When is our conference call with Mr. Waverly to get our new instructions."

"Not until tomorrow. I thought we could look around a little. Not much here but I'm sure we can find something to keep your attention."

"No thank you," Illya snipped.

"Ok, now I know something is going on. You never pass up a chance to explore a new place. Tell me what's going on, maybe I can help.?" Napoleon pushed.

Illya turned angry and asked, "Can you bring back the dead? Or maybe you can take away the angst of those who suffered in that gulag. I lost uncles and cousins plus friends who just wanted to have a life. Don't tell me that you can help, when you don't even understand where we are." Before walking away, he glared at the wall in front of them.

It was then that Napoleon noticed the sign on the museum, an imposing neoclassical building topped with a red star. The building's front displays a picture of hands clutching each other behind barbed wire. The plague had the dates, opened in 1931, closure in 1959 and a small history of what had happened behind the walls.

 _The Gulag is recognized as a major instrument of political repression in the Soviet Union. Prisoners in the camps faced harsh working conditions, and up to 15% of the prison population died monthly. During this time, prisoners were getting around 300 calories worth of food a day. Camps were directed "not to spare bullets."_

After standing there for a while, Napoleon went in search of his partner to give him the silent support he needed.


	5. Chapter 6

Illya since yesterday morning had been sitting in a boiling jail cell in **Fresno, California**. Fuming and sweating in the 103-degree temperature at the 'idiotic, simple-minded, cultural ignorance' police officer that had arrested him. Waverly had separated the two agents because of the multiple sighting of Gibson. While Napoleon headed for another sighting, Illya arrived in Fresno.

He had followed the information he had received for two days before spotting what he thought was Gibson. Hopping in his rental car, he was following the Thrush agent along the main street. Suddenly Gibson turned North onto State Route 99 and began to pick up speed. The two sped along weaving in between cars.

Just as they were crossing the San Joaquin River at the northern border of Fresno, the first police car appeared in Illya rear mirror. Deciding UNCLE would deal with the outfall of any problems, he continued to increase his speed in an effort to catch the other man's car.

A car cut Illya off sending him into the cement barrier of the exit ramp while the driver of the car he was chasing slowed down enough to see it was a Gibson look alike from a distance.

The first officer who stopped behind his wrecked car pulled open the door and yanked him out by the arm pulling his jacket open. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

"I am with….," was as far as Illya had gotten before the officer noticed his gun and pulling his gun then shoving Illya to the ground. "I am with UNCLE."

"You a commie boy?" The office demanded to know hearing his accent.

"If you just let me pull out my identification," Illya objected.

"So you can shoot me, boy. I'm not a fool. I know how you people are. Put your hands behind your back now or else." The officer threatened him.

Mumbling Illya uttered, "I am not a fool, but you are an idiotic, simple-minded, cultural ignorance person." Which of course the officer heard and punched him in the face.

While Illya sat in the police chief's office while the man called Waverly to verify Illya's identify and told the head of Section One what had transpired. "He wants to talk to you," the chief said handing him the phone. A very unhappy Waverly went over the destroyed car and verbal insult.

The result was Illya received a royal dress down and a night in the jail while waiting for someone to bring papers to sort out the Russian's identity. Illya was sure that this was Waverly's way to get his disappointment across. Hearing a well-known giggle and the clunking of heels had him moaning as he hid his head in his hands knowing he'd never live this one down.


	6. Chapter 7

Geneva, Switzerland

Napoleon sat on his terrace overlooking Lake Geneva sipping on his Scotch on the rock, watching the bikinied women laying on the white sand and swimming in the lake. After arriving at the Geneva Cointrin International Airport, he had gone to interrogate Gibson who had been picked up by the local police.

The man, who wasn't Gibson, had made a point of disrupting traffic by driving erratically on the A1 motorway. Once arrested, he told the officers he would wait for his UNCLE to show up.

When Napoleon entered the in the interview room, the guy met him like an old friend and asked him for his money. After informing the man that he wasn't there to pay him and that Gibson had tricked him, the angry man revealed that Gibson had promised he would receive money to pretend he was the Thrush agent. He did this by being seen and arrested then wait for his UNCLE to show up with the payment.

After updating Waverly, he was told to wait for further instructions. Checking into the hotel, he immediately visited the bar, grabbed a drink and headed toward his room. Sitting on the balcony enjoying the sun and view he wondered how his partner was doing?


	7. Chapter 2

**B**

The Chase-B Bet She'an, Israel

As the jet began its descent into Bet She'an, Israel, Illya looked up from Napoleon's guidebook to the land around them. "Did you know that Bet She'an is the center of Bet She' a valley and is 400 feet below sea level, Napoleon?"

"What I want to know why here? Our information says that he demanded that Thrush Central send someone to meet him here, but why here."

"Not sure but it does have multiple escape route, and Thrush isn't known to treat people who try to hold them up very nicely. Perhaps Gibson, who is an Ancient Jewish history buff, know the area well and all ways out of the area should Central tries something."

As the men left the plane, Xaxon Abramson, the UNCLE representative met them. The drive to the Hostel Beit Shean was surrounded with cotton fields.

"You son of a camel," Abramson scream at the car that cut him off. The men grabbed the car seat in front of them.

"Xaxon is a worse driver than you are Illya," Napoleon complained as he hit his head when Xaxon took a corner on two wheels? Where is the fire?" Napoleon called out to the driver.

"Fire sir, no fire," Xanon answered.

Illya laughed, "I am not the only one who you confuse with your American slang."

Suddenly, two cars cut them off sending Abramson into a ditch. Slamming doors followed by rushing feet soon had the UNCLE car's doors yanked open. "Out Solo and Kuryakin," as a shot rang out causing Xaxon to slump into the seat, dead.

The New York agents were restrained hands behind their backs before being led to the car. Shoved into the back seat, they were driven to the River Jordan, four miles away.

Pushed abroad a boat Napoleon complained. "Even at 400 feet below sea level, I have a feeling I'm going to get wet. I do hate being in the water."

"Perhaps, Mr. Solo," Glassford, Central Representative said as the boat left the dock. "Unless Mr. Kuryakin tells us what we want to know."

"And that would be?" Illya asked.

"What lists does Gibson have and what names are on them?" Glassford clarified.

"No idea," Illya shrugged.

A nod from Glassford had Napoleon thrust into the water.

The slashing around in the water had Illya glaring at the man. "He cannot swim bound like that."

"Then Mr. Kuryakin, I suggest you answer my question quickly before Mr. Solo drowns."

While they had been standing there, Illya had been working on his bound hands. Pulling his hands apart, he dove into the water, just as gunfire echoed from the shore onto the boat.

Grabbing Napoleon as he was going under again, Illya swam toward the coast they had just left.

Wet and cold the men arrived back at the hotel checking for Gibson. The look they received indicated that the clerk at the desk they were unwelcome in the lobby much less the hotel.

Shoving his UNCLE ID in the man's face and making sure the clerk saw his gun, Illya bit off each word, "I'm cold, wet, and hunger, so what room is this man in?"

"He checked out for the airport an hour ago," the clerk said quickly.

Sighing Napoleon shook his head. "How does that man know we're on our way? Has his room been cleaned out yet?"

Soon they had the room key, heading toward it. The smell of blood assaulted their noses. Stepping inside, they found Glassford in the middle of the floor surrounded by blood from the holes in his body.

"How did he get here so fast?" Illya asked.

"I'm sure he didn't have to hitchhike back here. I guess Gibson didn't like Glassford offer. I suppose we're off again to another city." Napoleon complained. Taking out his communicator, Napoleon ordered "Open channel D." Once communications answered him, he was transferred to Mr. Waverly to explain the situation.

"Well Mr. Solo, I suppose you and Mr. Kuryakin need to leave right now to go after him to try catching him at his next stop. I'll have our office send clean-up crew. I suggest you head to the river immediately as I've been informed he just board a boat to his next destination. Tickets will be left for you, as the boat leaves in an hour."

As the men left, Illya threw a ravenous look at the restaurant. "Hopefully the boat has food and a place to change."

"We can only hope," Napoleon said as they entered the UNCLE car sent to take them to the boat dock.


	8. Chapter 8

Harbin, Heilongjiang, China

"Come on Illya surely it wasn't that bad," Napoleon said meeting his partner in New York for a face to face with Mr. Waverly.

"How would you like to have to face April's after she had to come in from her California vacation to bring my identification papers into the Police," he shook his head. "Her outfit did not help either."

"Oh?" Napoleon's eyes lite up. "Why?"

"She walked into a police station full of whistling men dressed in denim cutoff shorts and pink knot crop tie top. Topped off with four Inch chunky heel, knee-high pink GOGO boot with."

"I didn't know you knew so much about clothing," Napoleon teased him.

"I do not, but April made sure to tell me how much she paid for each item of clothing that she was waiting because she had to get me out of jail. She's never going to let me live this down," Illya grumbled.

"Give her a year or so, and she'll forgive you. Now let's hope Mr. Waverly has some new about Gibson. I'm beginning to get irritated with the man."

Waverly, of course, had more sighting for them to follow up on. Looking over the list, the men moaned. The spottings were located all over the globe and never in one place. "You will see gentlemen. The list is prioritized by the most sighting. Good luck."

Dismissed the agents head to the airport and the first city.

Because most Russians had been forcibly removed after the revolution from **Harbin,** **Heilongjiang, China** , Napoleon was concerned with Illya safety. As Illya had an excellent English accent, his passport was from England for this city. The destruction from the Cultural Revolution in '66 was still obvious in Harbin. They saw the results of the many foreign and Christian things that had been destroyed by the Red Guard.

The discussion with the local police was difficult as foreigners weren't welcome. If it weren't for Waverly influence, the men wouldn't have been allowed in China at all.

"I am sorry sirs, but your people were wrong. There is no Mr. Gibson here." The police chief said.

Napoleon pulled out Gibson's picture, "Can you please take a look at this again?"

He glanced at it quickly, "He is not here." The chief's insisted.

"You do not mind if we look around then to make sure for ourselves, do you?" Illya voice expressed his doubt that the chief was telling the truth.

The room's door burst open, and guards surrounded them. "Show these gentlemen our hospitality for a few days. Mr. Gibson said that is all the time he needs to make his escape."

"How much did he pay you to detain us?" Napoleon demanded.

"The amount does not concern you, Mr. Solo. A man can always use more of it. Guards get them out of my office now." The chief said.

The men were roughly ushered out before being pushed down into an open-topped cell landing heavily on their backs. _"Zài jiē xiàlái de jǐ tiān xiǎngshòu nǐ de jiàqī. Zàijiàn, měiguó rén",_ was shout down to them as the guards walked away laughing.

Rubbing his sore arm, Napoleon asked Illya who spoke Chinese, "What did they say, partner?"

"Let me translate for you," Gibson's face appeared at the top of the grate, "Enjoy your vacation for the next couple of day. See you then, American. Sorry Mr. Kuryakin, I didn't think you wanted them to know your Russian as they tend to shot our Russian neighbors. Well, gentlemen see you in the next city. I am so enjoying our game of cat and mouse." With a wave, Gibson left.

For two days no one talked to the men, and except for water and some watery soup pushed through a small opening at the bottom of the door, they were left alone. When a ladder was dropped down into the cell, guards indicated they were to exit the cell _. "Měiguó rén xiànzài líkāi wǒmen de guójiā huò sǐwáng. Bié huílái."_

"Come Americans leave our country now or die. Do not come back." Whispered Illya in translation.

They were shoved into a car, driven to the airport then forced onto a plane. As the plane took off, the tired and dirty men watch Harbin disappear. Once in the air, the captain in English announced, "Rest gentlemen. We'll be in Japan soon, where your Mr. Waverly has a room reserved for you to clean up, eat, and rest before going to the next city."

Leaning back in their seats, the men although filthy and famished quickly fell asleep knowing they were safe for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Iquique, Chile

"I don't understand the climate here. I mean were in the northern part of Chile and only 64 degrees. Shouldn't it be hotter?" Napoleon asked Illya

"Are you complaining? We've been in some of the hottest and coldest places in the world, and finally, someplace that is comfortable because of its location on the Pacific Ocean. Really Napoleon what do you want." Illya looked up from the map he was exploring.

They were heading **Iquique** ; **Chile** nitrate mine ruins where they were told some gringos were hiding out. Suspecting a trap, they waited for till night to attempt the exploration of the mine. Instead of getting in without notice, they were surrounded by Thrush agents looking for Gibson.

The two were tied to the beam, but to Illya's surprise, it was Napoleon who was being tortured. The leader, one Mangul Rodimus, had one of his plans destroyed by Napoleon and he was taking out his anger on the agent.

"Where is Gibson?" Mangul demanded another slap of across Napoleon's face.

"How many times do we need to tell you, we do not know," Illya shouted trying to get his attention off Napoleon.

"Shut up," Mangul spit at him.

"Sir," one of their capturer came into the cave, "Central on the phone."

Rodimus grabbed it and listened. His anger grew the longer he listened. Hanging up, he looked at the UNCLE agents. "Get Solo ready to leave. Central wants him brought in."

"And Kuryakin, sir?"

"Drug him and dump him in the desert. Let the sun take care of him."

Illya woke hot and dried out. He was laying on a mountain of sand in front of the city of Iquique on the edge of the Tarapaca desert. Between the humidity of 75% and his pounding headache, he had a problem opening his eyes.

"Hey dude, you know sunbathing here isn't nifty," an English voice asked him while shaking the sand out of his hair. "Sorry man I wiped out. What's your bag, man?"

It was then that he finally opened his eyes with the glaring sun blinding him. The sand under his body brought him sitting up quickly then moaning due to the pain from his burned skin. "Черт возьми, не снова," noticing he was only in his shorts.

"You okay boss? You're talking kind of strange."

Illya looked at the man in front of him. What was it the American call them? Oh yea, a flower child. "I just said, Damnit, Not again. Where am I?" Then thought, 'And he thinks I talk strange."

"Man, you're on the Cerro Dragon."

The questioning look Illya gave him had the man explain. "It's an old sand mountain that we hip cats sand board. I wiped out by tripping over you while I was just out here catching the quiet before the masses arrive. We better book it before The Man nabs you? You just have underwear on man."

"I would appreciate it. Do you perhaps have some water and maybe something I can put over my body? By the way, my name is Illya. I need to get to my hotel and call my boss quickly."

"They know me by Sandking. Well man, let's peel out and split then." Sandking helped him up then handed him water then grabbed a blue peace, cosmos, Mandala tie-dye t-shirt out of his bag. Helping Illya to his sand buggy, soon they were on their way to the hotel.

A fast call to Waverly and he was on his way to Napoleon's destination.


	10. Chapter 10

JIZAN, SAUDI ARABIA

The plane carrying Napoleon landed to change planes in a small airfield right outside **Jizan, Saudi Arabia**. It seems Thrush had moved their headquarter once more to an unknown country in the Mideast.

Because of the fastest UNCLE jet, Illya could commandeer, he had been able to follow the plane carrying his partner and beat it to the ground when headquarters was able to locate their flight plan.

As he watched in the weeds surrounding the field with men from the **Jizan** police force, one of the men dragged Napoleon to the plane's door. A moment later Rodimus appeared in the door behind the American and shoved him down the stairs.

"So sorry Mr. Solo. The drugs must be making you careless. Maybe the fresh air will do you good after all." he laughed at the fallen man who was trying to pick himself off the sand.

"I thought Central wanted me alive," Napoleon, his head spinning, and pain racking his body mumbled through the drugs at the madman

"Of course alive, but they didn't say how many pieces. Now stop whining and get up," Rodimus laughed. "We need to change planes."

"Go to hell," the American couldn't stand by himself if he wanted. Two muscle-bound men, grabbed his arms yanking him up. "Watch the suit," he complained then pouted. "Waverly told me UNCLE couldn't keep replacing them, and this is one of my favorites.

"Don't worry Solo. You won't need a suit again. Get his to the other plane."

Watching Napoleon, Illya could see he had been drugged and barely present. Furious at Napoleon's treatment, Illya could only watch until all the passengers deplaned before he attacked. When the moment came, the noises from the men with him and their fast movement had the Thrush personal quickly rounded up.

In the confusion, Rodimus disappeared.

With Rodimus on the loose and the captured Thrush agents soon to be released, Illya managed to get his drugged partner on a pearl fishing boat moored on the Red Sea. He had made a deal with the captain who promised to get him to Eritrea where UNCLE had a safe house waiting for them.

"You owe me," Illya told his partner hoping for a rise from him. "It's 100.9 with no rain in sight, dressed in a _thawb_ (gown) and _keffiyeh_ (headdress) _._ Lay down on this bed and rest."

The drugged agent looked up at him through blurry eyes. Running his hand soft down Illya's face he slurred, "You are pretty sweetheart, but right now I'm too tired to get it up, but I'll see you later." Before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kudo-Felasi, Eritrea

The men entered a small private house of Afwerki, Gebre in Kudo-Felasi, Eritrea after the men had escaped from Jizan. Afwerki's son was an UNCLE agent in Saudi Arabia and had arranged for them to have a week's rest. Both men were tired, and Napoleon needed time to recuperate from Rodimus hospitality.

When Illya had called in after Jizan, Waverly had ordered, "Mr. Kuryakin, I believe the two of you are getting too tired to go after Gibson right now safely. I will have our network locate him and pass the information on to when you're ready to resume your search. Also, Rodimus is trying to turn over every rock looking not only for Gibson but you and Mr. Solo. So be careful."

The fine food and comfortable beds were welcome by the agents. Afwerki was a wonderful host and saw to every need the agents had. The hot days were cooled by an eastern wind, and the cool night made sleeping comfortably. Napoleon's bruises began to yellow, and his pains disappeared under the care of Afwerki's administration.

Illya came back to the house to see Napoleon dressing. "Waverly called?"

"Yes, there has been a sighting of Gibson. Afwerki has offered to drive us to Asmara International Airport. It's about 29 miles from here, so Waverly arranged for tickets to be there in two hours."

Someday," Illya said wishfully looking around the peaceful area.

"Yes, partner mine, someday. But today we once more have a criminal to catch and a Thrush agent to beat to him."

Climbing into Afwerfi's old truck the men headed for danger once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking through the streets of **Oslo, Norway** , it was difficult to keep their mind on the chase. The smell of baked goods, cheese, and cured meats had Illya's head turning to each booth they passed. The air quality was excellent, and the streets are free of trash and refuse.

Looking around Napoleon said, "The scenery is breathtaking."

"Ah, Napoleon," Illya tried to get his attention.

"Just looked at those glaciers." The American continued.

"Napoleon if I could have your attention." Illya's voice seems to have a different tone.

Looking toward his partner, he saw Rodimus standing with an arm around Illya shoulder as a friend would, and a sharp knife pressed into his side. "Hello, Mr. Solo. So nice to see you. Perhaps you'll be kind enough to accompany Mr. Kuryakin and my men to the van up ahead."

The men around them now moved their coats back slightly to show the guns hidden there. Knowing none of them would have a problem killing innocent bystanders, Napoleon headed toward the van followed by Illya and his 'friend.'

Once they entered the van, the UNCLE agents were shoved to the ground and their arms bound. "So nice to see you again Mr. Solo. I see you have recovered from our last meeting," Rodimus snickered.

"What do you want? We have told you more than once that we don't know where Gibson is," Napoleon's frustration clear.

"Oh I know you planned on catching him here, but you're too late. He only stopped long enough to change planes. My men are trying to catch up with him." Rodimus laughed at the disappoint on the American's face ignoring Illya entirely.

"Excuse me. I am sitting here. If you knew he had left the city then why this kidnapping," Illya piped up feeling neglected.

"Ah, Mr. Kuryakin don't worry sorry I haven't forgotten about you. But Mr. Solo owes me a pound of flesh for the problems he caused me with Thrush Central by escaping last time. After finishing with him, I'll give you my attention for helping him escape." The malicious grin didn't bode well for either man.

Rodimus moved to the front seat while the agents were pushed on the floor and again the walls.

The drive was long and boring as no one spoke. The men noticed when they were moved from the city to the country as corn field and wood surrounded them. The slowing down and speed up seemed to indicate intersecting roads. Napoleon and Illya spoke silently with head movement, eye movement, and body changes. The next time the van slowed down, Napoleon nodded to three. Both men exploded into action. Kicking out and using elbow against their guard, they jumped up and crashed into the door causing it to open and rolled out.

Running into the woods beside the road wasn't easy with their hands tied, but it wasn't the first time this had happened, so they did have some practice. They heard shots whizzing pass them when they heard Rodimus shouting not to shoot.

Deeper into the wood, the men were able to start, and Illya undid Napoleon's wrist who then returned the favor. "They didn't even remove our equipment," Illya stated pulling out his communicator.

It was a few hours later of hiding until their rescue arrived and medical had cleared them, they sat in the office of the head of Oslo UNCLE.

"Mr. Waverly isn't happy Mr. Solo. He said something about rookies doing better than his team who were supposed to be top agents."

"I suppose he wants us to ring him."

"Actually, his exact words were, 'Tell those two when you gather them to get to the airport if they're able to find that at least.' He also asked I give you your next location and tickets. Your luggage has already been checked in. Gentlemen, I wish you _flaks_."

Flaks-luck


	13. Chapter 13

Phoenix Az

The men landed in the United States for the first time since the beginning of the chase. **Phoenix, AZ** was the cultural center of the Valley of the Sun, as well as the entire state. Being on American soil made Napoleon happy. "Not quite home but at least I didn't need a passport to enter the city."

"Don't get too comfortable, my friend. I believe we aren't done with the chase yet. It is only the letter P so there ten more letters if he continues the way he has." Illya reminded him.

"Why do you need always to be so pessimistic?" Complaining Napoleon looked up from the binoculars he was using to observe the twenty-second floor on the Phoenix Corporate Center, the tallest building in the city at twenty-six-floors. It was reported that Gibson was there at the moment.

"I am Russian what do you want? Besides I am realistic. Gibson has a plan, I believe, so unless we catch him before Z, we are in for more traveling." Illya said between bites of his international supper. A tender steak topped with Mexican cheeses, chili spice, and mushrooms. His harissa fries sprinkled with Morocco spices, and grilled Peruvian-style street corn slathered in butter, chili paprika, aji rocoto, cilantro and Cotija cheese.

Napoleon looked over Illya food. "Don't wake me up if you're going to be up all night with gastral problems. That combination will give you nightmares." Looking back at the building he had been watching, he said, "What the heck?"

Illya hurried up to the window. In front of them was a sign hanging out of the window they were watching. "What does it say?"

"Missed me again," Napoleon informed him.

Meal abandon the men race across the street and up to the floor before busting through the door.

A man handed them a message and left without saying a word.

Opening the envelope, Napoleon moaned and handed it to Illya.

"Guess we better head off again. At least this time we are staying in the states."

"Now to tell Waverly, I don't suppose you want to make the call, Illya?"

"No thank you, after all, you are my superior."

"Why is it you only remember that when we need to inform Waverly of a failure?" Napoleon mumbled pulling out his communicator


	14. Chapter 14

Quincy, Florida

The car ride from Phoenix to Quincy, Florida was a straight shot on Highway 10, but the 29-hour trip had the men sleeping in shifts so that they could arrive as quickly as possible. Driving down the main street of Quincy, Illya was enthralled by the beautiful downtown area that was an array of Victorian homes, old historic buildings, restaurants, and shops.

The surrounding buildings and houses were southern architecture from the era before the Civil War and during the Victorian period. Pulling up to the Allison House Inn, a bed and breakfast, they walked into the lobby and were told to enjoy the American breakfast while a room was cleaned for them.

While eating, the two men decided to stop by the police station to see if there was an information on Gibson. They had spoken to the Chief of Police on the way there, and he promised to check it out.

"This looks more like a palace than a police station," Illya said walking up the marble stairs lined with pillars.

"Many of the buildings in the South still look like they did in the 1800's," Napoleon explained.

The chief greeted them with the news that Gibson had in town just long enough to drop off an envelope for them at the police department. After thanking the chief, they went back to the Allison House for supper and rest.

"Do you want the honors?" Napoleon waved the envelope as he flopped on the bed. "I not up to driving anywhere further tonight."

Illya sighed, "How about if we sleep first, then open it? What is one night on this Merry-Go-Round Gibson has us on? Something tells me no matter if we go tonight or tomorrow, he will be already on to the next site. Do you see him leaving the States again?"

"No, and I think although we will have to follow him throughout the country, it won't be until we get to Z that we finally catch up with him." Napoleon thought out loud.

He called Waverly explaining what he thought would happen. Waverly surprised him by agreeing and ordering the men to continue to follow the information they received. Then order them to get a good night sleep before pursuing Gibson.

"I just don't understand why this game. The list would get him a safehouse and protection but doing things this way, there's always the chance that Rodimus will catch up to him first."

"Before trying to figure this out, I for one intend to follow Waverly's orders and get a good night then a great breakfast before continuing the chase. Good night Napoleon," Illya said pulling the covers up.

"Of course, breakfast first. Good night, Illya." Napoleon's snores soon joined his partners.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunbright, Tennessee

The men spend the morning looking around Redan before eating a down-home meal, then were on the road for the five hours drive to Sunbright, Tennessee population 547. Coming into town on US Route 27 that ran through the middle of the town, a tractor pulling a trailer rode the middle of the road causing them to go ten miles an hour. After they passed a gas station, an old blue falling down Church with a tilted cross, and a General store, they reached the Volunteer Fire Department building and library both that looked like an updated depression area house.

"Finally, with that farmer, I thought it would take us forever to go the two block of this town," Napoleon grumbling frustrated pulling into their destination. The high temperature and humidity were making him uncomfortable. "I thought being on the Cumberland Plateau would help with the heat."

"Do not forget my friend, the UV rays as higher here, so we are closer to the sun," Illya had enjoyed the ride and the surrounded area consisting of low mountains and hills dotted by houses that comprise the fringe of the Cumberland Mountains.

Entering the small office in the back of the Fire Department, they for the sheriff with leaning the chair against the back wall, feet on the desk, hat over his eyes and snoring. Napoleon cleared his throat, but the noise from the old fan covered it.

"Sheriff," he then called out.

It was difficult for the men to keep from laughing as the man jerked up, feet falling to the ground and the chair dumping him out of it. Glancing at each other, before Illya went to help the sheriff up.

Once he was once more sitting in his chair, "What can I do for you gents?"

Knowing that they would find another envelope for them, they avoided the problem of identifying themselves as UNCLE agents. Small town police often had a problem with bigger organization coming into their town.

"One of our friends were going to meet us here. However, he let us know if he had to hurry on, he'd leave us an envelope with a note in it." Napoleon explained.

"Now then, who might you gents be?" The sheriff took in their suits but frowned at Illya's hair. "You one of them hippies?"

"No sir," Illya, hot in the stuffy office, was used to the looks his hair brought, but to be called a hippie he took offense. "In England this hairstyle is common."

"I'm Napoleon Solo, and this is Illya Kuryakin, we're heading to Memphis so that he can make a record sir." The comment earned him a malicious glare from his partner.

"Oh, one of them people. Well gents, your friend said he had to rush so left this for a Solo."

"Thank you, sir."

The men were heading out the door when the sheriff called out, "You know, that style of hair will never catch on, don't you? I'd cut it and get a real job."

Illya stamped out before he said something he would be regret. Once they slid into the car, he looked at Napoleon who was trying not to grin.

"Unless you want to walk to the next town, I would not even think of it," Illya ordered as he started the car. "Where to now?"

Opening the envelope, the laughter Napoleon was holding it in was evident in his voice. Take US 27 to US 40. Only another four hours to our destination."

"Not one word, Napoleon. Not one word."


	16. Chapter 16

Trenton, Kentucky

With a population of 574, Trenton is unusual as it is a city, not a town. The men pulled up to the Trenton City hall, a small brick building with it white awing and window. The flowers in the front of the building add an old-world calm to the area.

Napoleon had run in to find the sheriff only to be told he was at the Trenton Market and Café. Entering the Café, the rich food made their stomach growl with hunger. The sheriff was sitting in a booth in the back of the Café and waved them over.

"You the New York cops here for Gibson?"

"Sounds like you were expecting us," Napoleon said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his ID. Illya did the same."

"I heard of this UNCLE. International cops, aren't you?" The sheriff said in wonder.

"Yes, sir." The men said simultaneously.

The waitress took their order that was suggested by the sheriff, and after she left, he said. "That Gibson fellow and I were talking when these three guys came in. Acting all rude and like they own the place. Gibson got all jumpy, handed me an envelope and asked me to give it to the two cops from New York before running. As he ran out the back door, the other guys noticed him and started after him. I liked that Gibson so stretched my foot in their way making the lead guy 'accidentally' fall."

"Did you hear the man who accidentally fell, name?" Napoleon asked.

"One of his men called him Rodimus. Then that guy started cussing and shoving, so some of the town folks came to help me out. We don't allow disrespect around. That Rodimus spent a few hours in the pokey." The sheriff smiled, "The nice guy Gibson had a good head start."

Napoleon laughed. "I would have loved to see Rodimus' face."

"He wasn't happy. I can tell you that. This Gibson fellow, he looked shook up when the other guys came in. Will he be fine?" Seeing Illya inhaling his supper, he said. "You guys get to eat much on the job?"

"My partner appreciates good food, but in reality, there are times when we don't know when we'll get the next meal. As for Gibson, we had arranged to meet him here, so we could protect him," Napoleon lied.

"Well then hopefully this will help you protect him," and handed the envelope to Napoleon.

Opening it, he told Illya. "Time to roll partner. We're on our way to U."

Grabbing the last hot rolls from the basket before him, Illya stood and headed toward the door leaving Napoleon to pay.

"Good luck, gents," the Sheriff called after as they left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gibson is having way to fun with this chase," Napoleon complained as the old truck with no springs to speak of climbed the icy roads to La Rinconada, Peru. New bruises were added to his healing bruises as the truck slide and bounced over the poor icy road that dangerous and the landscape inhospitable. They knew that if Gibson was here, which they doubted, that there were no police to back them up.

When they arrived at the highest permanent settlement known in the world, at 16,732 feet above sea level, the men looked around the gold mining camp. "I could use a bath and bed," Napoleon said, "But from the look of this place it isn't going to happen."

"Se Senor, there is no plumbing, running water, or electricity here," their guide told him.

"Does it ever warm up?" Napoleon asked.

"This is warm Senor."

At that even Illya who had been quietly amused by Napoleon complaints said. "It is only 29 degrees at the end of July and only 14 degrees from the equator, and this is warm?  
"We did have a day at 48 degrees Senor, but usually this is as warm as it gets. I believe the friend you are looking for is _engañando_ , how you say, tricking, you. No one comes here unless they have no other way to earn _dinero_."

Both men agreed with their guide but still had to look around. Stepping around garbage and waste dumped by households directly in trenches in the street and the icy roadway the men knew it was a false lead. Between the icy temperature and harsh winds and contaminated with mercury that was caused by the miners refining the gold ore by grinding and treating it with mercury, Napoleon started to cough causing the discomfort of his ribs to increase.

"He is not here my friend. We need to get you back down the mountain and on to the next site before you catch Pneumonia again." Illya said heading back to the truck.

"I'm not sure Pneumonia isn't safer than that icy truck ride back down that mountain," Napoleon mumbled.

"Do not worry Senor, I make this trip often and never have an accident."

After arriving in Cusco airport, the men took an inventory of themselves from the trip. Napoleon was covered with more bruises and stiffness while Illya was red with a sunburned face and hands because of the higher levels of cosmic radiation.

After voicing his disagreement that Gibson would be at the next location that Waverly ordered them to, Napoleon abandoned the fight and they board a plane to the next location.


	18. Chapter 18

Malmesbury, Swartland, South Africa

"I knew this was another red herring that Gibson threw in our path. I'm getting tired of always being a step behind him." Napoleon complained while eating another bite of excellent food.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Illya grinned at his partner while refilling his plate.

"I don't want to insult our host," Napoleon took another sip of the wine while sitting before the fireplace eating in their room. They were staying overnight at SuNel Guesthouse in **Malmesbury, Swartland, South Africa** before heading to Cape Town's airport and their next location.

The 29-degree winter weather was messing with the men's bodies, and they hoped a good night would help them recuperate. "Gibson is doing this on purpose. We've been from the coldest, hottest, wettest, driest, highest, and lowest places on earth for Gibson amusement and personally, I want it to stop."

"What you say is true, but we go where Waverly orders us to go. It is our lot in life, my friend. Did you remember to ship the Dragonridge Wine made here that Waverly asked us to?" Illya reminded him. "And you seem to be drinking enough to make this stop pleasurable."

"I've taken care the order. Although this wine is excellent, I still think this was a waste of our time. Sometimes I think we should wait until Gibson is arrested and then bring him back to New York. It's getting exasperating knowing he's playing with us. Following him down the alphabet is crazy."

"To tomorrow," Illya clinked his glass of wine o"What can we do? We never get ahead of him. Even if we know the letter of the next city he is going to, there are too many to narrow it down. Especially since he likes the little out of the way towns."n Napoleon

"To tomorrow," Illya clinked his glass of wine on Napoleon's. "And better luck."


	19. Chapter 19

Nairobi, Kenya

"Green City in the Sun," Illya read his guidebook sipping his tea at the Sasini Teahouse.

They had spent the last three days looking into the sighting of Gibson that had been reported to them. Although there were pictures and fingerprints to positively identification Gibson, they were unable to find him. At the 5,889 ft above sea level, Nairobi's evenings were cool with the temperature around 50 degrees and the day was comfortable for their search.

While searching for Gibson, they had enjoyed a few gourmet restaurants offering local cuisine. Napoleon especially enjoyed the popular clubbing spots located in upmarket "Electric Avenue" where most of the population would stay out too late. The crowds however made it impossible to locate Gibson.

"I agree it's a green city, but too crowded find anyone," Napoleon was sipping his Java when Illya's communicator beeped.

Covering his face with the menu, he answered the call.

"Mr. Kuryakin, I see you have missed Gibson again. We just received confirmation that he has moved on. I suggest the two of you get to the airport immediately and follow him. The information will be delivered with your tickets by one of our agents. Perhaps you can manage to catch up with him in the next location." The communicator then went quiet.

"On and upward," Napoleon moaned dropping money on the table.


	20. Chapter 20

Union Missouri

They arrived at 6 pm after a six-hour drive on US 64. Stopping at the police station in **Union, Missouri** to find a note on the closed door directed them to Super8. They were surprised when they discovered a room was reserved in their name. In the room, they opened the envelope the clerk had given them.

'Gentlemen, Sorry to stop and run but enjoy the evening before heading toward your next location. Enjoy the Bourbeuse River's swimming and fishing. You'll find fishing poles and bait in the bathroom. Don't worry about me tonight. I have a safe place to stay before moving on. Gibson'

"What do you think?" Illya asked after reading the note and pulling out the poles and bait.

"I say we do as he suggests. It's almost time to stop for the night, and his suggestions sound restful," Napoleon stated replacing his suit with some casual clothes. "Never thought I'd get to wear these." Grabbing a pole, he headed out the door.

When he noticed Illya wasn't following him, he stopped. "Something wrong partner?"

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Well we do need to rest, the Inn had an opening, and all the gear is here. Think it's only appropriate we take advantage of it. Now if you excuse me I'm going fishing," Napoleon left.

Belong long, Napoleon who was sitting in a lawn chair furnished by the Inn, soaked as Illya dived into the water beside him. Before long, Illya was joined by children from the Inn. He laughed with the children who were playing water ball with the agent. Watching Illya play and swim, he couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked when he isn't in alert mode.

As they retired later, each man knew tomorrow could cause their deaths, but tonight they were able to release the danger around them and enjoy being just themselves. Tomorrow on to danger, the city beginning with V.


	21. Chapter 21

Vandalia Illinois

On the outskirts of **Vandalia, Illinois** , a bullet shatters their front window causing Illya to run off the road into a ditch in front of them. Rolling out of the car, the men pulled their guns as bullets whisked around them.  
"Illya, you okay?" Napoleon spoke low.

"Fine, just some glass splinters cuts. Can you figure out where they are?"

"Behind the trees, to the left," he said as they answered the bullets that were coming their way. As Napoleon men changed out their clips, the shots stopped when sirens were heard in the distance.

As the sheriff's car pulled up, the agents stood quickly replacing their guns.

"Someone called that you guys were in a ditch. You guys okay?" The sheriff asked as he looked over their car.

"Yes, sir," Napoleon assured him. "Some glass shards hit my friend, but otherwise we're just shaken."

"What happened here?" The police officer asked. He noticed the bullet hole in the glass. "Them damn kids again. I'm sorry gentlemen. They tend to shoot too close to the road. Can I call you guys a tow truck? They'll get you guys out of the ditch and can replace that window for you."

Napoleon called in while the sheriff. Once finished he stood next to Illya, "What did Waverly say?"

"To get the car fixed and make sure your cuts were taken care of," Napoleon informed him smiling, "Oh, and to tell you accounting isn't going to be happy with another car bill."

"Did you tell him we were shot at? This isn't my fault." Napoleon walked toward the sheriff's car grinning.

"Napoleon! You told him, didn't you?" Illya followed him, demanding.

"Gentlemen, the tow truck will be here soon. The guys from the shop will bring your car into town and take care of it. How about we get you two checked over and checked into Jay's Inn?"

"Sheriff, did you happened to have a man leave an envelope for us with you?" Napoleon asked.

"No, sir."

After checking into Jay's and getting clean-up the men headed toward the garage and approval the repairs. Their evening meal thrilled Illya. Although not Russian, the Polish food "Hit the spot."

The fried pork cutlets with cabbage slaw, cabbage rolls, and stuffed dumplings. With sides including buckwheat groats and a creamy cucumber salad called _mizeria_. For dessert the _szarlotka_ , spiced apple cake with a crumbly topping had him declaring himself full.

"Now what? We're not sure where Gibson went to next. Any ideas?" Illya asked as he finished the meal.

"Not sure, let's head back to the room and figure out what to do next," Napoleon said. Entering their room, Napoleon hurried to answer the phone that was ringing.

"Solo, here."

"Are you two hurt?"

"Gibson?"

"Yes. Sorry, somehow Rodimus found me there. I'm sorry you got into the crossfire." Gibson's voice was low.

"Are you okay?" Napoleon was a concern.

"Just went clear through. It's been taken care of."

"Come in Gibson. Let us protect you," Napoleon insisted.

"Still a few more things to deal with. I'll see you two soon." Gibson gave them the next city before hanging up quickly.

"Well partner looks like W is next," Napoleon informed his partner before flopping on his bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Warsaw Indiana

They were walking to the Kosciusko County Jail Museum where the police chief of **Warsaw, Indiana** office could be found.

As they walked through the museum, the men stopped every few feet to examine the important genealogical and historical records from Northern Indiana stored there. As they neared the chief's office, they were surprised to find a few prisoners in the jail.

"Come in," a gruff voice ordered when Illya knocked on the door. "You the cops who called about Gibson and wanted to know if he left anything for you?"

"I'm Napoleon Solo, and this is my partner Illya Kuryakin. We're from UNCLE, sir."

"Well, he did leave you something, but I want you to know I'm no delivery boy. Why do you big city cops just assume I'd be willing to play in this game of yours." The anger was obvious.

"We've been following leads as to Mr. Gibson location and have found information left for us before at police stations throughout the country. And sir, this isn't a game but a life and death situation," Illya explained.

"Well take the envelope and get out of my office. I don't have time to spend on this so-called life and death situation you claim is happening. I don't have enough problems with the Car show in town but those guys in the cells out there are more than enough of a nuisance. Claim they didn't shot up the old building on the corner but that it was some sharp dressed men did it before taking off out of the city. Give me a break, now out." He yelled.

As the men left the office, Napoleon stopped to ask one of the men in the cell if he could describe the men who shot up the building. From the descriptions they received, they were able to recognize one of them as Rodimus.

"How is Rodimus getting closer to Gibson before we are?" Illya asked as they headed toward the hotel for the evening. It was too late to attempt heading toward the next city, and they were getting exhausted which could lead to deadly mistakes.

"I believe he's tracking Gibson somehow," Napoleon offered.

"Gibson is not stupid Napoleon. I am sure he's checking for trackers."

"I agree but how else is he doing it?" Napoleon said looking at the sign in the drug store window. "You should be interested in this, Illya,"

"And what would that be?"

"The August First Friday-Cruising Hoosier Car show. It says there is a lot of great music, people, cars, shopping, and food. I'm sure you'll find the cars interesting. Maybe they'll have one you can't destroy. Besides we do have to eat."

The idea of food had Illya perking up, "At least where ever he has sent us I have learned about your country as the food has always been diverse. I hope we find it just as unlike distinctive here. Where are we heading tomorrow?"

Ripping the envelope open, Napoleon signed. "Where else X of course."


	23. Chapter 23

"Really Napoleon, how does he find all these small towns. And why are we heading Southeast?" Illya was getting frustrated with this whole assignment.

"No idea, but look at it this way Illya, only two more letters to the end of the alphabet and hopefully to Gibson."

As past the sign for **Xenia, Ohio**. Illya huffed out, "Great it's known as the City of Hospitality. Do you suppose that means no one will shot at us?"

"What's gotten into you Illya? Usually, I'm the one who gets bored so easily," Napoleon was concern about the Russian.

"Nothing. The heat and rain are driving me crazy. Plus it is boring as I have never seen land that's flat for so long. There is nothing to look at or do but sit here and look out a window." Suddenly sitting up straight and shouting, "Pull over Napoleon. Now!"

Without thinking, the American did just that without question as he trusted Illya's instincts. "Get out now," Illya yelled heading towards the ditch and diving into it.

As Napoleon followed his partner, he heard what sounded like an approaching freight train with an eerily irregular, non-rhythmic noise. The winds began to whip around them as the rain pelted down on them. Suddenly an eerie quiet was over them before the noise began again.

After waiting for the noise to disappear, they stood to find trees uprooted and debride scattered across the roads. "The car!" Illya yelled.

"We almost get killed, and you're worried about a car!"

"I am not having Waverly blame me if something happened to it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you know there was a tornado coming?" Napoleon asked brushing off his suit, "A tear—Waverly is going to kill me."

"What a suit compared to a car?" Illya headed toward the car to check it out. "As for the tornado, I saw it through the side view mirror."

Finding the car in perfect condition and sitting in the same spot they left it, they headed into town. Weaving around debride in the road, they arrived at the sheriff's department and received their envelope.

"You two sure your not injured. I have to admit that I'm surprised someone not from around here would know what to do caught in the path of a tornado."

"I have been in them before," Illya said.

"Well, you did the right thing. Around here were used to dealing with a tornado. After all, according to local legend, the Shawnee Indians referred to the area as 'the place of the devil wind' or 'the land of the crazy winds.' And we do live up to it. Well, good luck gents."

"Y?" Illya asked looking at the note.

"Yes, on to Y."


	24. Chapter 24

Ypsilanti Michigan

After finding out there was no note waiting for them from an office at the sheriff's station, the men entered **Ypsilanti, Michigan** Domino's Pizza where a plaque on the wall beside the door proclaimed that it was the company's birthplace in 1960. At the time, there were no customers in the shop. They were enjoying their pizza when the door open, and Napoleon pushed Illya out of the booth onto the floor.

Moving quickly, the agents managed to jump over the counter pulling the clerk with them. Napoleon had seen Rodimus' face in the store window right before the Thrush assassin and his men rushed into Domino guns blazing.

The shooting lasted only a few minutes. The noise had been reported, and the sheriff came running in to find Rodimus and his men knocked out from the agents sleeping darts. The sheriff's gun turned on the UNCLE agents.

"Put them guns down," the sheriff ordered.

Placing their guns on the counter, Napoleon said, "We're UNCLE agents, sir. May I get my identification out of my jacket pocket?"

"Slowly."

Napoleon retrieved his ID, "May my partner get his out also?"

A nod and soon the sheriff was looking them both over. "Okay, so what happened here?"

"They attacked us, and we defend ourselves," Illya explained helping the shaking clerk up assisting him to a seat while Napoleon gave him a glass of water. "Sir, may we call our people to pick these men up before they wake up?" Illya asked.

"You okay Charlie?" The sheriff called to the boy.

"Just a little unsteady right now sheriff." The boy told him. "Those dead bodies are a little unsetting."

"They're not dead, just sleeping," Napoleon clarified.

"Not dead?" The sheriff looked at them with a questioning look.

"We don't kill unless we must. They'll sleep for a few hours. It will take our men about an hour to get here from Detroit." Napoleon explained. "If we can close this shop until they get here, it would help. If it's acceptable with you, I can call our boss, and he can verify what I've told you."

The sheriff looked at the men on the floor, the agents and then nodded. "Call your boss but leave them guns right where they are for now."

Waverly verified everything, and the Detroit's agents took the sleeping men away.

After everything was settled, they asked about an envelope hoping the sheriff had it although his man had said there wasn't one and found nothing was left for them. They checked into the hotel to regroup and decide what to do next without directions from Gibson.

Napoleon pulled out Gibson file and began to read it over. Illya saw Napoleon begin to smile slowly. "I know where he's going. His birthplace is in Wisconsin, and the city…"

Before Napoleon could say, Illya called out, "Starts with a Z."

"I think, my friend, we'll find him there."


	25. Chapter 25

Zittau, Wisconsin

"Napoleon, I don't think this is right. I mean there only three buildings and a cheese factory in the whole town," Illya complained as he looked around.

"I did read his file, and this is where he was born. Zittau, Wisconsin, on a little farm down the road right there," he pointed to the interaction that went between the two building on Highway II. The men turned onto Wolf River Road which ended with Gibson family farm.

As they pulled up to the driveway guns out, Gibson came out of the house with a smile. "I see you made it. Come in. My Gran has a country meal all set up for you."

The confused look on the agents' face had the renounced Thrush agent laughing. "Come in, and I'll explain."

Walking in careful, they found a table loaded with food. "Wash your hands, then sit." An old lady commanded.

"Napoleon, Illya this is my Gran Martha. The only family I have in the world. I decided to give up my position in the firm to keep her company for her last years. She needs someone to run the farm, and I always enjoyed working the earth." Gibson explained.

Soon Gran Martha ordered them to a chair before starting to pass around the dishes. Fresh corn on the cob, string beans and tomatoes, and mashed potatoes didn't pass Illya without spoons of them disappearing. Fried chicken and homemade biscuits came next. In the center of the table difference slices of cheese and sausage were set out.

"The cheese comes from our families' factory at the intersection of II and our road. My uncle owns it, and the cheese is made daily. All the rest comes from our farm." Gibson said, "And Gran is still the best cook in the area."

"Silly boy. There are only about fifty people in Zittau," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I do not know about the other forty-nine people but madam, but you have my vote for the best cook around," Illya was thinking of his _babushka_ and the feast she used to make.

The small woman blushed, " _Du bist ein wunderschönes Kind. Deine Großmutter muss so stolz auf dich sein." *_

" _Vielen Dank. Sie war sehr stolz auf mich."_ ** He answered in perfect German.

After everyone was sure they couldn't eat another bite, Gran Martha brought out three pies, cherry, apple, and strawberry rhubarb. "Eat, eat," she ordered, and they did.

Once she started dishes insisting the men go outside and enjoy the warm breeze, Napoleon asked the question they all knew was coming. "Why?"

"I knew Thrush would be after me. The men on the list needed to be warned, and I couldn't be sure who could be trusted. So, I went to each place to warn them in person. You being around helped keep Rodimus out of my hair as I knew he hated you and would attempt to capture you first. I'm sorry Napoleon, but I couldn't leave those men around the world die."

"I guess I understand that but why all the cities here?" Illya asked.

"They were all places that I had favorite memories of, and I figured if I could see them one more time before I die it would be enough. Didn't you enjoy the food, sites, and history?" Gibson smiled at them. "Besides, I wanted to have a little fun with UNCLE's best."

"You do know that Rodimus has been taken into custody," I figured he would be sooner or later. I hope his obsession with my list would be his downfall," Gibson pulled out a list and handed it to Illya. "All the men on the list have been warned. What they make of the warning, I hope it kept them safe."

Looking over the list, Illya agreed. "They are all still alive. But as for fun, why not give us the list and let UNCLE deal with their safety?"

"You have a traitor in your New York office, and I couldn't chance that they might get ahold of the information," Gibson informed them.

"Do you know who it is and do you have proof?" Napoleon asked.

Handing the men a file, "I knew you would want proof, so I put together what I could. That's how they caught on to me."

"So just working on the farm and keeping your Gran's company?" Napoleon was curious.

With a sly grin, "There's a little girl in Fremont, that I've loved for since high school Going to marry her and have a few little ones running around here soon. She said yes, yesterday. This land has been in our family for generations. I'd like to keep the tradition going."

"We need to get back to New York immediately with this information," the men stood heading for the car.

As they began to pull out, Gran Martha came out with a basket for them. "One second thank you for bringing my boy back to me. He doesn't know that I know what he was involved in. Hopefully, the land will give him peace and satisfaction."

Gibson came and stood by his Gran, "Expect an invitation. If you're in the area, drop by anytime."

As they headed back to Highway 10, Napoleon asked. "Do I turn north or south up ahead to the nearest airport?"

Illya grinned, "The best way to finish is often to go back to the beginning."

Giving Illya a questioning look, a moan escaped, "No you can't be serious."

"Yes, it is in **A** ppleton."

*You are a beautiful child. Your grandmother must be so proud of you.

** Thank you. She was very proud of me.


End file.
